Ivan Kariasin
Ivan Kariasin (7 January 1941-1988) was a colonel of the Soviet Union. He was stationed in Nicaragua to assist the Sandinistas during the Nicaraguan Civil War, and was one of the men who fought against American special forces operative John Slade when he entered the country. He was killed by Slade in revenge for his murder of journalist Frank Morris. Biography Kariasin was born on 7 January 1941, and became an officer of the Red Army. By 1988 he was a colonel, and he was posted in Nicaragua as an adviser to the communist Sandinistas, who were fighting a civil war with the United States-backed capitalist Contras. While there, he took the passport of Canadian photographer Steven Lafargue, as the real Lafargue died of terminal cancer three months before the arrival of the new one. He found out that he was John Slade, an American special forces operative, and sent the Sandinistas out to hunt for him. After Slade killed all of his Nicaraguan counterpart Santiago's patrols and found his way through the underground tunnels, Kariasin began to doubt the man's ability to stop Slade from getting into their outpost. Santiago responded by pointing out that there were sentries posted everywhere. Kariasin also told Santiago that he believed that the man came for Frank Morris, but his counterpart told him that the man did not know where Morris was. Later, Kariasin met with Morris, who had been forced to learn Russian while in captivity. Kariasin told him that his charges of espionage and purchasing information from a Sandinista officer were both punishable by death, but Morris told him that both of them knew that he was worth more to him alive than dead. Kariasin made him an offer: if he would give Kariasin an interview and reveal American involvement in Central America, he would give him his freedom after one week, a high-class plane ticket to Miami, and $50,000 in American dollars. Morris told him that although that was more than he earned in three years of being a journalist, truth was a premium, and he would not be bought out. He said that he would not be Pravda or TASS for him, and spat on his face after insulting him. Kariasin called down Santiago and his men, who beat Morris up. Kariasin withdrew his offer, and pushed his cigar against his cheek, torturing him. Later, he greeted Marta Castillo-Smith when she was brought into the prison after shooting two Sandinistas. She pretended that Slade ditched her and that it was his fault that she was there, but Kariasin told her that he knew all about her; her brother was arrested for crimes against the regime. He also asked her if Slade was her lover, warning her about the penalty for prostitution. However, Slade burst into the fort and killed several guards, and Santiago was nowhere to be found. Slade cornered Kariasin and used him as a human shield, telling him to show him where Morris was. Kariasin was forced to call for the prisoners to be released, and Slade, Marta, Morris, and Kariasin drove off from the fort, and Santiago's attempt to stop them from leaving failed when all of his men were killed. They drove to the jungle, where they left Kariasin tied up with a grenade in his mouth, and later, his men found him and freed him, while the others escaped. Kariasin returned to Santiago, and he was furious, saying that the Soviet presence was insulted. He told Santiago that he felt that Slade was going north instead of south, as he never did the expected. Later, Santiago found out that they were headed to Plano Alto, so Kariasin told a Sandinista lieutenant that he wanted every available soldier in the area to go there. The lieutenant told him that it was impossible, but Kariasin said that if they did not go, there would be a serious change in careers for the officers. Later, he found out that Morris was killed, and Santiago advised him to blame the Contras. Because people did not believe the truth anymore, it would not matter if they lied. He said that he also had to solve the problem of John Slade. Slade came after him at Tordesillas, where he was based on a cargo ship. Kariasin captured Slade, who was trying to enter the ship in disguise, and had Santiago torture him. However, Slade killed Santiago and got himself out of his torture chamber, heading to the bridge. He encountered Kariasin and got revenge for Morris by grasping his throat until he cracked it, killing Kariasin. Category:1941 births Category:Soviet generals Category:Generals Category:Soviets Category:Russians Category:1988 deaths Category:Orthodox Christians Category:Killed